Hello Kitty, Goodbye Kiddy!
by LudicrousBalderdash
Summary: Patty's newest obsession drives Kid crazy! Can Liz bring everyone back from insanity?


**Cute little one-shot my friend inspired. This is for her :)**

**Dislaimer: I don't own Soul Eater, Hello Kitty, or My Little Pony.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"PAAATTYYYYY~!"

The bouncy, childish blonde girl looked up from the picture she was coloring. Her older sister, Liz, was sitting across from her, painting her nails bright cherry red. Liz glanced at the door. "You better go see what Kid wants now," Liz said.

"'Kay!" Patty replied cheerfully. She hopped to her feet, careful not to shift the table, since Liz would spaz out. Patty skipped out into the living room to search for her meister. "Kid? Where are yooouuu?" She crooned playfully.

The young grim reaper appeared at the top of the stairs, from the hallway that led to their bedrooms. "Patricia…" He growled, barely holding his composure.

Patty's bubbly feeling sank. Kid was pissed. And she guessed why.

"What's wrong, Kid?" She asked anyway, leaning forward slightly with her hands behind her back.

"Come here and I'll show you," He answered through clenched teeth, his eye twitching subconsciously.

Patty hopped up the stairs, hiding her new purse behind her back. Kid was glowering at her. "Come," he said, turning on his heel and leading the way to his weapon's bedroom.

He stopped in front of the door to her room. He gave Patty a glare out of the corner of his gold eyes before opening the door with a visible shudder.

"Patty… WHAT DID YOU DO?!" The symmetry-obsessed death god exploded, pointing into the girl's room.

Posters plastered the walls, some tilted slightly. Stuffed animals covered the bed and littered the pink carpet. Purses, toys, makeup, and other small objects covered the room. It was an asymmetrical mess. And everything, literally almost EVERYTHING was Hello Kitty.

"I redecorated my room!" Patty said cheerfully. "You don't like Hello Kitty, Kid?" Her head tilted slightly to one side, and Kid nearly burst into tears.

"Of course not! " Kid half hissed, half screamed. "Look at her bow! She has one bow on one ear and not the other! She's hideously asymmetrical! I can't stand it! You need to get rid of all of this stuff immediately and I never want to see it ever again!" He would have gone on, until he saw Patty's blue eyes start to well up.

He instantly regretted his harsh words. He looked at his weapon partner, horrified at himself and unsure what to do now. "Patty….?"

The pistol burst into tears. She clutched the purse behind her back to her chest, tears streaming down her face. "K-Kid, y-you're so m-mean!" She wailed.

Liz came running up the stairs shortly after. She was thoroughly bewildered by the sight before her.

Patty was sitting on the floor, clutching a plush Hello Kitty purse to her chest, crying and wailing about Kid being mean. Kid was kneeling on the ground, his fist slamming into the floor over and over. He was alternating between yelling about Patty's asymmetrical room, Hello Kitty's lack of symmetry, something about toilet paper, himself being a terrible grim reaper and meister who should die, and telling Patty to stop crying.

"Oh, here we go again…" Liz muttered. Louder, she said, "Hey, both of you, shut up!"

Startled, meister and weapon looked up at Liz, both with tears flooding down their faces.

Liz crossed her arms. "Stand up," she ordered. Still startled, Kid and Patty stood up. Patty wasn't howling anymore, but she sniffled a lot. Kid's gold eyes were bloodshot, but he kept his composure now.

Liz turned to Kid. "What happened?"

Kid replied immediately. "I came up to clean Patty's room. When I opened the door, this asymmetrical mess assaulted me. Patty came up here, and I told her to get rid of it. I was, admittedly, pretty harsh. She started crying." His face screwed in disgust, self-pity, and frustration.

Liz looked at her sniffling little sister.

"I c-came up when Kid c-called me. He said… he said Hello Kitty was hideous and he hated her and told me to get rid of all my Hello Kitty stuff. He was mean." Another tear ran down her cheek, causing Kid to look at the floor shamefully.

Liz put a hand to her forehead, wondering if this was what a mother felt like when scolding her children. "Guys, you need to work this out without screaming or crying or falling on the floor. Okay? How about this. Patty, if you promise to let Kid rearrange your posters and toys and stuff, and to keep it neat, then you can keep your Hello Kitty stuff. Kid will find a way to make it symmetrical." Liz walked into her little sister's room and picked up a Kitty plushie and a Mimmy plushie. "See, Kid?" She held them next to each other. "When they're like this, they're almost perfectly symmetrical.

Kid took the plushies. "Yes, you're right… I suppose I can deal with that." He looked at his youngest weapon partner. "I'm sorry, Patty. Do you think Liz's idea is okay?"

The perky blonde nodded, rubbing tears from her face. "I wanna keep my Hello Kitties," she said, determined.

Liz clapped her hands together. "Alright then!" She said with a smile. "I'm going back downstairs to finish my nails. No more arguing, got it?" When the other two nodded, the tall blonde girl went back to finish her nails.

A minute later, Patty followed, a huge Hello Kitty plushie hiding her short frame. She plopped on the couch in the living room and turned on the TV.

"My Little Pony…?" She murmured. She put the giant toy beside her and started watching My Little Pony.

***A week later***

Patty sat in the living room, coloring a picture of Rainbow Dash, humming the My Little Pony theme song under her breath.

Suddenly….

"PAAATTYYYYY~!"

* * *

**Hehe.**

**Hope you liked!**


End file.
